THE ANSWER
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: SPOILER 12 CHOICES / Jika cinta lama menyakitimu, percayalah akan muncul cinta baru yang akan menyembuhkan luka dihatimu. Tinggal bagaimana keputusanmu nanti, tetap menutup luka itu atau membiarkan orang lain untuk menyembuhkannya/ Saku-chan, kau bisa saja menghentikan semua ini. Tapi, mengertilah. Jika keputusanmu menolakku, mau tak mau aku harus mengakhirinya.


**THE ANSWER**

**Ryuhara haruno**

**T**

**Saso x saku**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, AND TWINCEST**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS THE SPOILER OF 12 CHOICES**

* * *

SASORI POV

Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat semua pasti akan terbongkar. Saku-chan, setelah pernyataan itu kau terdiam. Memandangku penuh tanya dan terkejut. Aku tahu, pasti itu sangat konyol. Mengingat kau baru saja patah hati atas semua kejadian itu, dan aku malah menyatakan perasaan ini.

Kau boleh memarahiku, Saku-chan!

Hukum saja aku. Aku memang bukan kakak kembar yang baik untukmu. Memelihara perasaan terlarang ini. Membiarkannya tumbuh berkembang seiring perjalanan waktu. Memaksakan egoku sebagai laki-laki untuk memilikimu.

Aku bodoh ya Saku-chan?

Lalu, bisakah kau memaafkan onii-chan-mu yang bodoh ini, Saku-chan?

**End sasori pov**

Disaat semua terasa sulit, benang kehidupan yang selama ini dipintal menjadi kusut. Air mata tak mampu lagi keluar, dan hanya tersisa sebuah raga tanpa jiwa. Dia memandang lurus ke depan. Memandang sesosok pemuda yang hanya selisih 15 menit darinya. Menatap mata hazel yang teduh itu, seraya mendengarkan bisikan dari angin. Bahwa, hari ini telah terjadi pernyataan cinta yang terlarang.

"Onii-chan minta maaf." Bisiknya parau.

Setelah kenyataan pahit yang diterimanya kemarin. Apakah masih ada lagi ombak yang akan menerjang batu karang hatinya? Mendengarkan sebuah pernyataan tabu untuk mereka berdua. Memikirkan sebuah permintaan yang sudah jelas terlarang jika ia terima. Namun, hati ini sedang kosong. Ia bagaikan boneka yang hidup tanpa jiwa. Raganya memang disini, akan tetapi jiwanya sudah pergi mengangkasa.

Sakura, gadis berusia 15 tahun ini. Harus memilih, menerima perasaan itu atau kehilangan Sasori.

**~000~**

Sakura Pov

Kami-sama, apalagi ini?

Setalah kejadian kemarin, hatiku masih rapuh. Aku masih belum bisa tegar kembali untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa aku hanya dipermainkan. Atau memang aku saja yang bodoh? membiarkan sosok asing menjamah kehidupanku. Membuatku terbuai akan kata-kata cintanya. Membuatku tidak percaya atas kata-kata yang sudah diperingatkan oleh sahabatku. Aku terjebak cinta buta.

Kami-sama, sekarang apalagi?

15 tahun hidup bersama onii-chan, tentu saja akan terasa berbeda ketika kami akan dipisahkan. Onii-chan akan pergi jauh sekali. Ke pelosok negeri di benua yang berbeda. Menyebrangi beberapa samudra dan melalui 2 benua. Sanggupkah aku bertahan selama ia pergi nanti?

Tapi, sekarang masalahnya berbeda. Apakah aku sanggup menahan cita-citanya dan membiarkanku mengikuti keegoisan ini agar Sasori-nii tetap di sampingku? Menghentikan rencananya untuk pergi, meski dengan kata lain aku harus menerima perasaannya. Membiarkan hati yang terluka ini disembuhkan olehnya. Dan membuka hati sekali lagi untuk menerimanya sebagai laki-laki. Bukan sebagai saudara kembarku.

Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan?

**End Sakura Pov**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Jika kau hadapkan untuk memilih pergi atau tetap tinggal dengan orang yang sayangi meski hal itu bisa menyakitimu. Yang mana yang akan kau pilih?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Jika cinta lama menyakitimu, percayalah akan muncul cinta baru yang akan menyembuhkan luka dihatimu. Tinggal bagaimana keputusanmu nanti, tetap menutup luka itu atau membiarkan orang lain untuk menyembuhkannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sekarang sudah tinggal 2 hari menjelang kepergian Sasori ke negara Kangguru. Ia sudah menyiapkan beberapa barang-barang seperti pakaian, tas sekolah, buku-buku, sepatu, ataupun yang lainnya untuk keberangkatan nanti. Dan, sudah tinggal 2 hari pula batas waktu yang ia berikan pada Sakura atas permintaannya kemarin. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja, manakah yang akan dipilih oleh Sakura. Tetap tinggal disini dan menerima perasaannya atau menolak perasaan ini dan membiarkannya pergi.

Gadis merah muda itu tampak lesu. Wajah cantiknya terlihat pucat dan emerald-nya menampilkan cahaya yang meredup. Ia kelihatan seperti gadis yang terlalu banyak fikiran di usianya yang masih muda. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi sedemikian rupa, sepertinya ada beban berat yang mengganjali fikirannya.

Sakura memperhatikan punggung kokoh Sasori yang sedang memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper besar. Melipatnya hati-hati dan menyusunnya dengan rapi. Setelah 2 hari nanti, mungkin di kamar sebesar ini hanya akan ia tempati sendiri. Melihat ranjang di sebelah kanannya kosong. Tak akan ada lagi buku-buku sains yang bertebaran, jendela balkon yang akan selalu tertutup. Dan juga ocehan-ocehan Sasori saat mereka berebutan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi atau pun saat akan berangkat sekolah. Semuanya akan hilang. Sirna sekejap mata dan entah kapan hal itu akan muncul kembali.

Sakura menyeka air mata yang beberapa hari ini selalu turun membasahi wajahnya. Ia berjalan ke depan dan memeluk erat punggung kokoh itu. Membuat si pemilik menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tersenyum semanis mungkin. Meski di dalam hati jiwanya bergetar.

"Hiks.. onii-chan~" ucapnya parau.

Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali membalas pelukan adik kembarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan tenang. Tangannya terulur membelai kepala Sakura dan mengecup sekilas kepala merah muda itu.

"Onii-chan jangan pergi. Hiks.. k-kalau o-onii-chan pergi, siapa yang akan menjagaku?" pemilik netra emerald itu memandang ke arah hazel milik kakaknya. Saling menatap dan menyampainya sesuatu yang terasa sakit sekali di dalam hati ini.

"Sutt... onii-chan sudah bilangkan? Saku-chan itu bukan anak yang manja. Lagipula, ada atau tidaknya onii-chan di sampingmu semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Mana mungkin akan baik-baik saja! Hiks.. onii-chan jahat! Onii-chan tidak sayang padaku. Huaaaa..."

Sasori memeluk tubuh Sakura yang mulai memberontak. Gadis itu memukul dadanya dengan sekuat tenaga, meski sebenarnya tidak ada rasa sakit sedikit pun yang ia rasakan. Ia menangkup wajah Sakura dan menatap emerald yang sudah bersimbahan air mata itu. Menghapusnya dengan lembut dan memandang ke dalam manik itu,

"Saku-chan, kau bisa saja menghentikan semua ini. Tapi, mengertilah. Jika keputusanmu menolakku, mau tak mau aku harus mengakhirinya. Tenang saja Saku-chan. Setelah aku pulang nanti. Semua akan kembali lagi seperti semula dan kita bisa bersama lagi. Untuk sementara ini, biarkan kita terpisah. Aku tidak bisa terus menerus memendamnya." Ujar Sasori dengan lirih.

Manik hijau Sakura berkedip. Ia merasakan sentuhan halus yang diberikan oleh Sasori pada dirinya. Membuat ia merasa nyaman akan hal itu dan tidak akan membiarkan jika sentuhan itu hilang di kemudian hari nanti. Sasori menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup singkat kepala Sakura. Menghantarkan sengatan listrik jutaan volt, saat pemuda itu menurunkan kecupannya dan menekan sekilas titik sensitif Sakura.

Sasori mengecup sekilas bibir adik kembarnya. Merapikan kembali rambut merah muda yang berantakan itu dan tersenyum getir.

"Maaf, Saku-chan. Mungkin itu yang terakhir."

Deg!

Tuhmp..thump...thump...

Langkah kaki Sasori sudah meninggalkan tempat di mana mereka menghabiskan waktu secara bersama kurang lebih hampir 15 tahun lamanya. Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pada dirinya. Ia memegang dadanya yang terasa bergemuruh kencang. Memompa darah dengan begitu cepat dan membuat keringat dingin menetesi kepalanya. Ia gugup sekaligus gelisah.

"Kami-sama, apa ini? Ke-kenapa jantungku terasa cepat sekali. A-apa itu, artinya aku menyukai onii-chan?"

DEG!

Detak jantung itu berhenti sejenak. Membuat tubuh Sakura ambruk dan terjatuh di atas lantai tempat ia berpijak.

"Apakah mungkin, ini perasaanku yang sesungguhnya?"

**~000~**

Sakura pov

Setelah berfikir selama dua hari ini, aku sadar. Aku sadar bahwa sesungguhnya aku tak bisa terpisahkan dengan onii-chan. Kami berdua ditakdirkan bersama, bahkan saat berada di dalam rahim sekali pun. Kami tak akan pernah bisa dipisahkan kecuali oleh maut ketika kami berpulang nanti. Selama ini, ia adalah satu-satunya sosok yang menjagaku. Melindungiku bahkan dari kami berdua ditakdirkan kembar oleh Kami-sama. terlahir duluan sebagai sosok seorang kakak. Menjagaku dan menolongku di dalam situasi apapun. Bahkan, ia juga yang menemaniku disaat aku sedang terjatuh. Dia memang sosok kakak yang sangat sempurna dimataku yang telah diberikan oleh Kami-sama.

Sampai pada hari itu. Saat ia menyatakan semuanya. Menyampaikan beban yang selama ini telah ia pendam dan membuatku merasa bersalah, bahwa karena dirikulah Onii-chan tidak mau menjalin cinta pada siapa pun. Meski, saat itu ia sempat membuatku cemburu. Mengurangi perhatiannya padaku. Bahkan sampai membuatku bertengkar dengannya dan menyuruh onii-chan menjauhi gadis itu.

Semua kulakukan karena cinta, perhatian dan kasih sayang dari Sasori-nii hanya boleh untukku. Dan tidak akan pernah terbagi dengan yang lain. Meskipun dunia mengecapku sebagai gadis egois, tapi aku tidak peduli. Dan sekarang, aku harus memutuskannya. Menerima perasaannya atau menolaknya dan membuat kami terpisah.

Kami-sama, apa yang harus kupilih?

End Sakura POV

**~00~**

Akhirnya tibalah hari di mana semua akan menjadi penentu untuk ke depan nanti. Seluruh keluarga Akasuna sudah berkumpul di halaman mereka untuk menunggu mobil dari keluarga Yamanaka yang akan ikut mengantar Sasori ke bandara. Sasori sendiri sudah siap dengan barang-barang bawaannya dan duduk dengan tenang di ruang tamu. Shoichi dan Ashura mengecek sekali lagi barang-barang bawaan anak laki-laki mereka itu dan sesekali mengurangi barang-barang tidak penting yang hanya bisa memberatkan tas. Hazel-nya bergerak gelisah saat melihat ke dalam dan tak menemukan adik kembarnya itu.

"Ck, kau dimana Saku-chan?"

Ia memperhatikan kembali sebuah kalung berlian berliontinkan batu emerald yang pernah menjadi permintaan gadis itu saat mereka jalan-jalan di Konoha City. Memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan memasukan benda itu ke dalam sebuah kotak berludru merah.

"Saku-chan, apa jawabanmu?"

**~000~**

Sakura POV

Aku tahu ini salah! Aku membiarkan ego ini yang memegang kendali atas segala perasaanku dan membiarkan akal sehatku tertutup dengan sempurna. Biarlah! Aku sudah memikirkannya berkali-kali atas segala resiko yang akan datang nantinya. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan onii-chan hari ini juga. Membuat sejarah baru yang mungkin akan sangat tabu dikalangan keluarga Akasuna dan mengabaikan segala hal-hal yang melarang keputusan ini.

Aku sudah yakin.

Apapun yang akan terjadi ke depannya nanti, aku sudah siap menanggungnya. Karena aku percaya, aku tidak sendirian dan akan ada Sasori-nii yang mendampingiku. Meskipun hal ini tergolong tindakan gila dan melanggar aturan agama. Tapi aku tidak akan mundur! Aku akan terus mempertahankannya.

End Sakura POV

"ONII-CHAN!" Teriak Sakura saat Sasori akan berjalan menuju gate antara penumpang dan keluarga.

Ia berlari secepat mungkin dan langsung menubruk tubuh tegap Sasori.

"HOSH...hosh... uh..."

"Saku-chan, kau kemana saja? Tousan dan Kaasan sudah pergi dari tadi." Ucap Sasori sembari menyeka keringat Sakura.

Deidara yang sudah berada di depan gate hanya menghela nafas bosan dan memandang sua saudara kembar berbeda gender itu dengan aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori.

Sakura tersenyum manis dan menangkup wajah tampan saudara kembarnya. Membuat Sasori menunduk dan berbisik pelan di telinga Sasori.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya. Onii-chan mau tau jawabanku?"

Deg!

Jantung Sasori berdegup kencang.

Sakura menghela nafas sebentar dan kembali menjinjitkan badannya. Menatap ke dalam hazel yang membiusnya itu dan bergumam lirih.

"Aku menerima onii-chan. Jadi, aku punya alasan untuk menahanmu untuk jangan pergi. A-aku.. aku mencintaimu, Sasori."

Dan diakhiri dengan kecupan dari mereka berdua. Membuat Deidara meremas tiket pesawat milik Sasori dan tersenyum dari belakang.

"Kalian memang tak bisa dipisahkan, un."

**~FIN~**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Apakah 12 choices akan berakhir seperti diatas?**

**Ini hanya spoiler lo. Belum tentu endingnya akan kayak gini. So, bagi kalian yg mengikuti ff 12 Choices, bisa vote kalau mau endingnya kayak gini. **

**Atau**

**Juga bisa sampaikan pendapat kalian. Tapi dengan bahasa yang sopan ya. Author tak menerima flame-an yg kasar.**

**Dan oh iya... ff 12 Choices itu blm mau tamat. Masih jauh loh. Hehe.. yg belum baca, monggo mampir dan berikan jejak.**

**So, for this story, mind to RNR?**


End file.
